Cantarella
by Yasumi-chan
Summary: Je tends maintenant un piège pour capturer ton coeur.   ...   En pensant que mes paroles étaient pures, tu as baissé ta garde.   ...   Tu seras probablement violée par l'odeur de notre sueur qui s'entremêle.    OS X adulte S. Tsunayo


_**mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka**_

_**kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou**_

Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world.

Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation.

_**yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite**_

_**toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo**_

Hiding my burning heart, I approach you.

Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you.

_**arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete**_

_**wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo**_

I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.

I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice.

_**miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru**_

_**yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita**_

Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down.

Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down.

_**sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai**_

_**hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo**_

There's no place to escape from this rusty chain;

the more you fight against the tickling of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets.

_**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete**_

_**tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou**_

If I slip you into the deep bushes,

you'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats.

_**arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru**_

_**wazukana sukima nozokeba**_

I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.

I now peak into the small crevice,

_**tsukamaete**_

and capture you.

_**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete**_

_**tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru**_

I slipped you into the deep bushes,

and you are now being violated by the scent of our mixing sweats.

* * *

><p><strong>Cantarella<strong>

**Reader's fic**

* * *

><p>Une jeune fille d'à peine 21 ans sortit d'une limousine. Son majordome l'accompagna jusqu'en haut des marches du manoir Vongola. Elle était invitée à un bal que tenait ces derniers à leur manoir. Après avoir vérifié son identité, le portier la laissa entrer. La salle était immense : le plafond devait être à six ou sept fois sa hauteur. Il y avait un immense lustre en or accrôché à celui-ci. Il était magnifique pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la table qui était attribuée à sa famille. Malheureusement, elle était la seule de sa famille soyant libre ce soir, donc la seule à se pointer au bal. Ses orbes (couleur de vos yeux) se posèrent sur le <em>Vongola Decimo<em>. Un homme bien mature et séduisant. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, par peur d'être prise sur le fait. Son majordome lui versa une coupe de vin qu'elle sirota un moment. Elle repensait à ces années de lycée où elle avait rencontré le brun. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés officiellement, elle avait seulement étée transférée dans la même classe. Le garçon ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, et elle non plus. _''Il a bien changé.''_ se dit-elle. Elle était irréfutablement amoureuse de celui-ci depuis le lycée. D'accord, il était bon à rien, maladroit et avait très peu de _sex appeal_ à l'époque. Cela vous paraîtra peut-être bizarre, mais il avait sauvé son chat. Son chat, à l'époque, était son seul ami. Aujourdhui, il n'est plus. Il est mort de vieillesse. Mais à l'époque il avait monté dans un arbre alors qu'il était poursuivi par un chien. Il était coincé sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre et celle-ci avait cédé. Le brun l'avait rattrapé juste à temps.

Elle remarqua, en sursautant, que pendant ses pensées, elle fixait le brun et que celui-ci l'avait remarqué. Elle détourna le regard en rougissant et se maudit intérieurement.

La chanson précédente se termina et une autre commença.

_**« Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka… »**_

La (votre couleur de cheveux) fût tirée de ses pensées par quelqu'un lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Bonjour, puis-je savoir votre nom? » demanda l'homme d'une voix suave

« (V-Votre nom) de la famille Millefiore.» bégaya-t-elle

« Et je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. »

_**« Kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou …»**_

**« **Puis-je avoir cette danse? » demanda-t-il, tendant la main vers vous.

La (votre couleur de cheveux) amena sa main à sa poitrine, hésitant un moment, puis la donna au jeune homme qui l'aida à se relever. Il la guida vers le centre de la salle.

_**« Yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite… »**_

Elle remarqua bien vite que personne ne dansait et tout le monde les fixait. Le brun posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, la colla à lui et tint la main de celle-ci de son autre main. Ils commencèrent à danser, tournoyant avec grâce au centre de la pièce. Toute discussion avait arrêtée et tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Prise de honte, la jeune fille cacha sa tête dans le torse du brun. Sa robe blanche pure virevoltait, accompagnée de ses longues boucles (votre couleur de cheveux).

_**« Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo… »**_

Remarquant le rouge teintant son visage, le brun s'approcha de son oreille. Sentant la respiration du jeune homme, elle releva la tête. Il lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

_**« Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete… »**_

Elle se repassa en boucle les paroles du brun.

_**« wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo… »**_

Elle hocha la tête, rouge pivoine. Le brun mis fin à leur danse. Il la guida jusqu'à la table Vongola où les autres membres de sa famille étaient assis. Il la fit asseoir à sa place et se retira pour aller leur chercher à boire. La jeune femme, toujours rouge pivoine, sentait tous les regards se braquer sur elle.

_**« miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru… »**_

« a-ano… » commença-t-elle

« À ta place, je ne resterais pas ici. » lança Hibari, ce qui la troubla profondément.

Elle se sentit, étrangement, au mauvais endroit. Le brun revint avec deux coupes de vin et vous regarda en boire lentement le contenu.

_**« yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita… »**_

Sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde et douloureuse. Le brun le remarqua et lui proposa d'aller se reposer. Elle accepta. En se levant, elle perdit pieds et le Vongola la rattrapa juste à temps. Il mis une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la transporter à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte d'une pièce immense. Il l'étendit sur ce qui semblait être un matelas et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était coincée sous lui.

_**« sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai… »**_

Malgré ses efforts restraints de se dégager, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour le repousser. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un objet pour l'assommer, mais rien. La pièce ne comportait qu'un lit.

_**« hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo… »**_

Le plus elle lutait, plus Tsunayoshi refermait son étreinte. Il lui soutira ses vêtements, comme un prédateur près à sauter sur sa proie. Elle avait beau crier, personne ne venait. La pièce devait être insonorisée ou personne ne les entendait dû à la musique. C'était comme si ils étaient seuls au monde.

_**« tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete… »**_

Il embrassait son front, son nez, ses lèvres, et descendait toujours. Devant lui, il y avait la femme dont il était amoureux et il allait la traiter comme une princesse. Il savait qu'elle était fidèle à Byakuran, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Qu'avait-il penser en l'envoyant seule ici, dans la gueule du loup? Il devait bien savoir que les pulsions du _Decimo_ envers elle allaient devoir s'exprimer un jour. Ses baisers déplacés la menait à bout de force, sa respiration devenait saccadée et l'odeur de leur sueur mélangée l'une à l'autre flottait dans la pièce. _''Mais quelle odeur obscène.''_

_**« tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou… »**_

« _Aishiteru._ » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

_**« arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru… »**_

Elle resta surprise, que répondre? Elle était fiancée à Byakuran, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cela.

_**« wazukana sukima nozokeba… »**_

Elle se souleva, entoura le cou du dixième de ses bras et l'embrassa passionément. _''Au diable la moralité.'' _Se dit-elle.

_**« Tsukamaete… »**_

Cet acte lui donnait l'accord pour poursuivre. Il enleva les vêtements de la jeune fille gisant devant lui.

_**« tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete… »**_

Peu importe comment c'était irraisonable, c'était son seul et unique désir à ce moment. Les deux corps s'unirent dans un orchestre de grognements et de gémissements.

_**« tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru. »**_


End file.
